paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen’s Wrath
|unlock = 24 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $534,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.083 |damage = 58 |accuracy = 64 |stability = 60 |concealment = 16 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 3.5 |reload_max = 4.5 |ammo_b_min = 4.50 |ammo_b_max = 8.25 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 3.2 |hipfire_m_min = 2.6 |hipfire_m_max = 3.1 |recoil_v_min = 0.8 |recoil_v_max = 1.1 |recoil_h_min = -1.2 |recoil_h_max = 1.2 |int_name = l85a2 }} The Queen's Wrath assault rifle is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2 released as part of the Clover Character Pack. Overview The Queen's Wrath is a bullpup assault rifle and the signature weapon of Clover. It is on par with the AK5 when fully modded in terms of stats and ROF. It is capable of stability and damage values on par with a fully modded CAR-4, making it a solid choice for general combat. Its primary weakness is its relatively low accuracy, which can however be compensated with the right mods. Summary Pros: * Large total ammo pool * Good base damage * High base stability * Serviceable concealment * Most of the unique mods are straight upgrades with few downsides. Cons: * Mediocre unique mod stat bonuses ** Most mods focus mainly on improving the already good stability rating instead of accuracy or concealment * Unique mods need cards to unlock * Somewhat expensive ($534,000) * Slow base reload time Builds As the Wrath's three main weaknesses are Accuracy, Concealment and Reload Time, the most practical builds are those that increase these stats. A Hybrid setup is plausible, though not recommended due to one stat partially overriding the other, potentially resulting in two mediocre/unfavorable values. With the Crimefest re-balance the Queens Wrath ammo pickup rate was normalized putting it roughly on par with other assault rifles. All-Round Assault Rifle This build aims to increase all combat related values turning the Queens Wrath into a useful assault rifle with high ( ) Damage, good ( ) Accuracy, high ( ) Stability and reduced reload time. It is also recommended to use all or some combination of Basic Aggressive Reload, Aced Lock N' Load and Aced Bloodthirst to further reduce the Queens Wrath's long reload time. *Prodigious Barrel ( ) *Tactical Compensator ( ) *Stability Boost ( ) *Versatile Foregrip ( ) *LED Combo ( ) *Delightful Grip ( ) *Speed Pull Magazine (-2.3s Reload Time) *Sight of choice ( ) High Profile Stealth Build *Diminutive Barrel (Queen’s Wrath)|Diminutive Barrel ( ) *Versatile Foregrip ( ) *Vintage Mag. ( ) *'Optional:' Low Profile Suppressor ( ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build confers a Concealment value of . Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Queens-Wrath-The-Zeal.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Queens-Wrath-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' (Queen's Wrath Rifle | The Zeal [✓]) was based on the Zeal Team. Trivia *The Queen's Wrath is based on the Enfield L85A2 assault rifle with a zipped-on undermounting rail and grip-pod, as evident by the stamping on the side and upgrades by Heckler & Koch such as the new magazine well to accommodate the use of the Magpul EMAG and the comma-shaped cocking handle. **Hoxton referred to it as the L-95, however, a designation that none of the current SA80 variants has (the standard SA80 is designated the L85, the LMG/DMR version is called the L86, and the carbine version is called the L22). ***The name L-95 is possibly a reference to the L98 Cadet General Purpose Rifle, a bolt action (A1) or semi-auto (A2) variant of the L85, generally used for training purposes. ***Another explanation is that this is simply how it is called in-universe. Video games, including PAYDAY 2, are known for using made-up names to refer to their weapons for copyright reasons. **The in-game inclusion of the carry handle is an odd choice for the L85A2. While it is indeed one of several factory options for the SA80 line, the Queen's Wrath came from a batch that was specifically meant for the Territorial Army, which is part of the British Army, whose L85A2s are issued with 4x SUSAT optics instead. **R.E SUSAT the UK TA don't always get the most up to date equipment, iron sighted rifles are more common in the territorial army regiments especially in the time the character and weapon was added. **The rail on the right side of the weapon's foregrip isn't standard on any L85 model, and appears to be jury-rigged onto the gun with metal hose clamps. **The Queen's Wrath's bolt does not lock to the rear after the last round is spent, which is a feature of the SA80 rifles in real life. *The Wrath has a clover sticker stuck onto its receiver, located to the left of the weapon and close to the handguard. Next to it are also several kill notches that Clover engraved into the gun. Apparently 38 people were killed with the rifle before Clover joined the Payday gang, after which no more notches were added. *Despite this rifle being a singular, specific one, with a backstory tied with Clover's own, it is by no means a unique weapon due to the way the in-game store works, and one in fact can own multiple copies of it. This treatment of "signature" firearms became standard for DLC characters soon after. *The Queen's Wrath is prominently shown with the Expert Mag on its old inventory icon and all Clover Character Pack promotional media to date, despite the attachment itself not coming standard on the rifle and has to be found via card drops before it could be used. *It is odd that the Queen's Wrath's base concealment is so mediocre, as normally most of a bullpup weapon's bulk is situated to the rear of the firearm. Visible protrusions, if any, are mainly the weapon's handguard and barrel. **The Wrath's mediocre base Accuracy is also highly uncharacteristic for a weapon of its configuration. The entire idea around the conception of bullpup firearms is to provide a greater barrel length overall, in order to improve shot accuracy at range, while maintaining a manageable weapon profile and weight. Having a factory Accuracy that low would generally defeat the rifle design's purpose entirely. *It is the third bullpup rifle added to the game. *The rifle's name may be a nod to the "Queen's Wreath"; a wreath Queen Elizabeth II lay at the Republic of Ireland's Garden of Remembrance. The significance could be related to the isolated, violent protest towards a monarch visiting the Republic of Ireland since gaining its independence. *It is one of few weapons to have a reloading animation when empty that is significantly different to the tactical reload animation. When tactical reloading, the magazine is simply pulled out and a new one is put back in its place. When dry reloading, the user slaps the magazine release to disengage it and insert a fresh one. *The weapon is rendered with the safety on in-game, this is most likely a developer oversight. **The weapon is also rendered without a front sling loop, or any holes in the default handguard into which it could be inserted, also most likely a developer oversight. Gallery 800px-Payday2 Enfield L85A2 -hd1- menu 1.jpg|In-game preview of the Queen's Wrath. 800px-Payday2 Enfield L85A2 -hd1- menu 2.jpg|Ditto, right side. Note the clover sticker and kill tally. Queen's Wrath.png|Photo of the old inventory icon note the Expert Mag. ru:Queen's Wrath Category:Assault Rifles Category:Clover Character Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)